


Taste of Blood

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, Goro is in love, M/M, Morgana is a shapeshifter and tries very hard to also be a cockblock, Porn With Plot, Sensuality, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: A lonely vampire that locked himself away from humans he could hurt and a lonely human searching for a place to belong cross paths; and neither of them is strong enough to fight the fate pulling them together.In the middle of a snowstorm, locked in a mansion in the middle of nowhere, the attraction is simply too strong to resist.





	Taste of Blood

Amidst the falling snow, the mansion was hardly distinguishable from a rock. Crumbling and abandoned, surrounded by garden so overgrown it has been actively blocking the way to the front door. And yet, even so, in the eyes of the lone traveller breaking his path through the ice-covered branches of old trees and frozen, thorny rose bushes littering the path it has been a beacon of warmth, safety and shelter. His hands were red and trembling; his thin cloak and hood barely keeping out the cold. Inside, he knew, will not be much warmer; but it was better than being stuck in the snowstorm outside.

Goro Akechi cursed, feeling one of the rose bushes tear his hand open as he tried to move it out of the way; hot, red pearls of blood shone along the large scratch, steaming in the cold. He looked down and squeezed his hand, trying to get the bleeding to stop; only for his eyes to shot up when he heard a noise from before him; from the mansion.

A noise that he should not be hearing. A noise of heavy, oaken door being slowly opened; and then the sight more beautiful than anything the traveller has seen that day greeted his eyes. The sight of burning torches, of fire and safety. A young man was standing in the lit entrance; despite the cold, dressed simply, in a pair of black pants, crimson sash around his waist and white shirt, holding up a lantern, staring at Goro in surprise.

“…who are you?” Came a voice, soft and sweet, and not at all unkind. Goro shuddered, feeling himself take a few steps closer, nursing his bleeding hand.

“P-please…” he stammered, his lips numb from the cold. “I got lost in the forest… please, allow me to go inside and warm myself a bit. Anything will do, I won’t cause any trouble, I…”

“…of course.” After a moment, the man smiled, opening the door wider, and Goro felt his knees go weak with relief as he stumbled the last few steps towards it. Gentle hands cradled his back and arm, and even just from the lantern, delicious warmth spread over his body. The man supported him, walking him inside.

“Morgana!” the man called into the dark, empty corridors. The mansion was quiet, but it was warm as Goro has been ushered forward, into a small sitting room, with walls covered in books and with – a blessing – fire blazing in the fireplace. The stranger helped him sit down in a chair as close to the fire as possible, while behind them, there was a strange sound of rustling, and a boy – looking no older than fourteen – entered the room, stopping in his tracks as he noticed the traveller.

“…you’ve called, Akira?” he said in a childish, high voice. The man he addressed, Akira, nodded from his place beside slowly-unfreezing Goro.

“We will be having a dinner guest tonight. Please take that into consideration. We will also require hot bath and a change of clothing.”

The boy scrunched up his nose, but shrugged and nodded, before doing something strange; he _sniffed_ the air, like a dog would… or a cat.

“…he’s bleeding.” the boy said, in a quiet, wary voice. Akira chuckled quietly, even though Goro couldn’t see anything funny in it. He _was_ grateful for the promise of food, bath and dry clothes, though, and thus decided not to pry.

“I will take care of that momentarily.” Akira had said, before turning back to Goro, raising his and as one, long finger stroke the traveller’s cheek. In the heat of the fireplace, if felt curiously cold.

“What is your name..?” the raven asked, and Goro found his lips were now warm enough to actually correctly pronounce the words he wanted to say.

“…Akechi. Goro Akechi, sir. I… I truly am grateful, I did not mean to…”

“Don’t mention it. I doubt anyone in the world would refuse hospitality in such a weather, and to such a beautiful man.” Again, that sweet laughter. Goro barely registered the flirt, listening to it. “My name is Akira. Akira Kurusu.” he said softly, before kneeling beside his chair; so suddenly it almost made Goro jump – and gently taking his injured arm in his cold, elegant hands.

“…ah.” he murmured, staring at the wound, before looking away and letting him go. “That is a deep scratch. My roses are quite bloodthirsty beasts, I’m afraid.”

“…I apologize. I must have destroyed your garden, trying to get here…”

“No need to.” Akira laughed again, and Goro felt himself blush at the sound of continued chuckles. He watched this strange man stand up and walk away behind him, coming back with a bowl of water, cloth and bandages. He started dressing Goro’s wound before he could try to protest, and once these cold hands were on him again, the young man had no strength in him to stop the other’s kindness.

“There is a special kind of pleasure to tending a garden that has been broken, I found.” Akira said quietly, looking up, his eyes meeting Goro’s own. Though his mind was still blurred with exhaustion, Goro wondered why were these eyes seeming so strange to him. Beautiful, yes… but strange…

Akira finished wrapping a clear, white bandage around his hand; leaning in and pressing a long kiss to the wound once he was done. Goro could swear that, for a second there, he could feel the man take a deep breath against his hand; as if he was _smelling_ him. He didn’t know what to think of it. Somehow, for some reason, despite the strange circumstances and behaviour, Goro could not feel scared or unsafe, even so. There was something about Akira; some vague familiarity, together with the man’s kindness and gentleness towards him, that put him at ease.

“…here.” the raven said finally, leaning away, smiling a crooked little smile at Goro as he released his hand. “A kiss to make it heal faster.”

“…thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, my beautiful guest. Now…” the raven stood up; and as he looked back towards the door, Goro noticed the boy from before – Morgana, was it? – standing there, looking in between them with blue, suspicious eyes.

“I take it the bath is ready?”

“…yes. I left a change of clothes in the bathroom, too.”

“Perfect. Thank you, Morgana.” Akira said softly, before helping Goro stand up. Even after the moment in front of the fire, the traveller felt a lot better already; and once he stood up, he has been able to walk on his own.

“Morgana will guide you to the bathroom. Take all the time you need; once you are done, simply come back here, and the dinner will be served.”

 

* * *

 

Goro did take his time. By no means he wanted to take advantage of Akira’s hospitality; the man welcomed him, a complete stranger, into his home, took care of him and even made his servant – Goro assumed Morgana was a servant of this young nobleman – prepare him a bath and late dinner. And yet, though Goro wanted to cause as little hassle as possible, he ended up melting into the hot, deliciously piping hot water in the large bathtub of the exquisitely luxurious bathroom he has been shown into. He submerged himself completely, with only his bandaged hand and face sticking out of the water, and revelled in the feeling of warmth seeping into his frozen bones, happy to soak and wash the way off of himself for as long as the warmth won’t escape from the water.

God, he got lucky. Lost in a forest in clothing this light, without a horse, without money, without even flint to start some fire; by the morning, he’d have been dead if he hadn’t stumbled onto this abandoned mansion that turned out to not be so abandoned after all. Goro smiled to himself, feeling drowsy and warm. Only now did he start to fully feel his exhaustion from the long way; but compared to the hunger that also awakened in his stomach, exhaustion was nothing. He could battle sleep for a few hours more; and perhaps Akira will be gracious enough to allow him to spend the night…

The prospect of a night spent in actual bed made Goro let out a long, happy sigh.

He lost track of time, bathing happily until a silent knock on the door didn’t pull him away from his drowsiness. Akira’s voice; quiet and amused, and so _soft_ ; told him the dinner was waiting whenever he was ready. After that, Goro scrambled out of the bathtub and dried himself quickly, brushing his longish, brown hair for the first time in days and putting on fresh, elegant clothes he has been provided with. They smelt of soap and sun, as if they were just taken out of a wash, but underneath it all, they smelt… _wild_ and musky, and Goro found himself getting lost in the scent as he pulled them on.

The little chamber he has been first brought into and now walked cautiously towards didn’t change; but the great door opposite of these he entered it through were now open, revealing a dining room, as elegant and stylish and warm as the sitting room and bathroom has been. Akira was already waiting for him there; sitting at one end of the table with a small, black-and-white cat on his lap and a glass of wine in his hand. He smiled when Goro entered, gesturing easily towards the other chair, before which various platters were set, wafting delicious scents from under their lids.

“Please, enjoy. I have already eaten; you must forgive me only offering company as such.”

At first, Goro was hesitant. It felt… strange, sitting in this beautiful room, in borrowed, beautiful clothes, eating food that was simple, but hot and delicious, and spread warmth further over his tired, cold body as this beautiful, beautiful man watched his every action. Akira’s quicksilver eyes never once left him; and with every sip of mulled wine his cup has been filled with, Goro found he minded it less and less. Soon, they were conversing like old friends, with Akira sometimes turning to his cat with a question or a little remark while they spoke. Goro found it amusing how the cat meowed back to some of Akira’s words; it looked almost as if they were having a conversation, too.

“You’re from the capital, then?” Akira hummed once most of Goro’s food has disappeared from his plates, and the young man leaned back with his cup, flushed and drowsy and with a soft, grateful smile dancing over his lips. “You’re a long way from home.”

“Yes… I have left the city few weeks ago, on horseback. We got attacked by wolves on our way through the forest, however; I managed to escape, but my horse broke his leg while we were traversing the unfamiliar part of the forest we galloped into, and I could do nothing to help. In the end, I had to continue on foot if I didn’t want to become food for the wolves, as well.”

“Where are you headed?”

“Far. As far away as my legs can take me.” Goro replied quietly, looking away; not before he noticed a little smile straying into Akira’s beautiful, almost ephemerally beautiful face.

“Running away?”

“Yes. With all due respect…”

“I will not pry any further. There is no need to worry.” the raven whispered in that soft, velvety voice of his, and Goro looked at him gratefully. The raven has finished his wine some time ago; right now, he was simply playing with the glass it has been in, still red from what it used to contain. Akira’s lips, too, were stained by the liquid in the most sinfully tempting way, Goro’s mind supplied; though he shook the thought out of his head, flushing. It had to be the wine talking, he assured himself.

“Is something the matter?” Akira asked in the same voice, looking amused; and Goro shook his head, clearing his throat as he did.

“N-no… it is simply… I apologize, I drunk too much, and am getting drowsy.”

“Ah, of course. You must be quite exhausted from your travel, as well. Please, allow me to offer you a place to stay for the night; the snowstorm is raging outside still, and you are a welcome guest in my house. I have visitors so rarely, it is a joy for a lonely man to be allowed the luxury of a conversation.”

“I apologize for not being much of a conversation partner, then. Perhaps, in the morning, before I leave, I’ll be able to be a better one for you, and share what news I can bring you from the capital.”

“You are welcome to stay longer than that.” Akira whispered, though his cat seemed to meow loudly in protest at these words. “If it _is_ in the morning you wish to set off, though, I will not, of course, stop you. I might be still asleep while you prepare to leave, however. In such a case, this is where I will say my farewells. Morgana will prepare food and warm clothing for you to see you through the forest; we have maps here, too, to help you find your way. There is a village not three hours away from here on horseback; should you set out in the morning, you will get there on foot easily, and will be able to get a horse there once you invoke my name to help you. The villagers there will be good to a friend of mine.”

“I really… cannot say how much I…”

“It isn’t a problem.” Akira breathed, standing up; though as he passed him, that cold, careful hand rose, and the man’s fingertips brushed over Goro’s cheek once more. He didn’t even realize how wonderful the cool skin felt against his heated cheek; and the wine made it easy to lean his head into the touch, crimson eyes locked with these shimmering, silvery ones. Goro blinked, enchanted, when he realized this was what he had noticed before about Akira’s eyes; instead of his pupils being round, like everyone else’s, they were slit like a cat’s. For some reason the detail, instead of alarming him, only pulled him in more.

“If you wanted to rest more, however…” Akira whispered, and Goro felt his mouth go dry as the fingertips slid slowly down; under his ear and over the side of his neck, making him swallow thickly.

“Perhaps…”

“Our guest’s chamber is ready, Akira.” came the sharp, boyish voice from beside the door; and Goro leaned back sharply, just as Akira pulled away his hand, both of them looking at Morgana standing there, his arms crossed. “I have prepared what you’ve asked for. In case Akira is still asleep when you wake up…” the boy turned to Goro, nodding at him quietly. What a strange servant he was. “…I will be there and make sure you have had good breakfast and are ready for the road.”

“…thank you.”

Morgana nodded again and turned, and Goro found himself slowly walking after the young boy, leaving Akira standing by his chair, feeling the raven’s quicksilver eyes burn into his nape. He shuddered and turned, staring into them once more.

“Thank you, Kurusu, once more.” he whispered. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Akechi. I hope to see you again.”

The chamber he has been shown into looked like it had been cleaned – fast and not overly thorough – the same afternoon. The covers still smelt vaguely of dust, and the windows were still dirty and stained, but the fire burning in the fireplace and the softness of the mattress made up for everything. Not that Goro was going to complain anyway; he’d have been grateful for a place to sleep even if he was directed onto the hay at a stable, with no food nor bath to accompany it. This, he was going to thank again and again for.

Morgana kept mostly quiet as he led him to the chamber and showed him the night clothes he could wear to bed, and the jug of water he could drink from if he were thirsty.

“I was told not to wake you up in the morning and let you sleep in.” Morgana had said, once he was headed towards the door, ready to leave Goro to sleep. He hesitated, before turning in the doorway. “It isn’t my place to be saying this, but… you really _should_ leave tomorrow.” he said quietly. “Akira will not throw you out, and would love for you to stay, forever if you so wished. Deep down, he’s just a lonely man who needs companionship other than myself. However… For his own good as well as yours… _leave_.”

“…of course. I would not presume to take advantage of my host’s hospitality like so.”

“Good. Then we understand each other. Well then… goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

Goro slept like a dead man for the rest of the night; but then, as he woke up, hours later, to grey, dim light shining into his room through misty windows and fire still blazing in his fireplace, he felt as if he didn’t sleep at all. His body felt heavy and hot, and he was sweating all over; terrible thirst burnt his throat and yet, as he tried to reach his hand towards the water jug by his bed, his limbs felt heavy like lead; and he himself weak as a kitten. Burning up with fever, he fell into an uneasy sleep soon after, only waking up to quiet voices whispering beside him and heavy furs being thrown over his already too-hot body; and then he fell asleep again, into nightmare-filled dreams of wolves chasing him, of freezing to death in the woods…

The next time he awakened, he was being shaken awake; blue eyes with slit pupils frowning at him as small hands tilted his chin and made him drink – first something hot and savoury, then cold, wonderful water. He vaguely remembered stumbling into a bathroom and then out of it, and back into bed; and more voices talking around him as he tried to cover himself with every blanket and fur in his vicinity, suddenly freezing again.

He fell asleep once more, into uneasy nightmares of running, running away from monsters and memories alike. At first, in his dreams, too, he has been freezing; but then, the fire within him started to burn once more, and the dreams turned from snowy wastelands to burning, fiery hell. Voices cackled around him and dark, shadowy figures stuck him down; he was burning up, begging for water, it has been so hard to catch a breath…

Goro opened his eyes with a gasp. The room was dark, save for the orange gleam coming from the fireplace opposite his bed. His body felt weak, but there was no burning heat nor freezing cold tormenting him; only unpleasant stickiness of sweat, and the nightshirt he has been given gluing to his body. And beside him, there was a comforting figure of a raven-haired man that welcomed him here; looking at him, hand gently brushing through his damp with sweat hair, these silvery eyes filled with concern.

“…you’re awake.” Akira breathed with relief, and moved his hand away. Goro wanted to tell him not to leave; only his throat was too dry to form words, and he hardly had the strength to part his lips. Still, it wasn’t needed. Akira’s hand soon returned, cupping the back of Goro’s head gently, propping him up and pressing a glass filled with water to his lips, letting him drink it slowly, sip by sip. Once the young man was done, the raven laid him back down, brushing his cool hand over Goro’s cheek, smiling as he leaned into the touch.

“H-how long… how long was I asleep?” Goro whispered hoarsely, grimacing as the words left his lips. Akira looked out of the window, at the night scenery behind it. The windows were clear now, Goro noticed, stunned. He could see the tangled mess of the garden from them, and the forest covered in snow. The room itself, too, looked like it has been cleaned anew.

“Three days.” Akira said easily, looking back at his guest. “We were worried you will not wake up. Your fever has broken now, though. You have Morgana’s knowledge of herbal medicine to thank for that.”

“…three days.” Goro repeated, stunned. Akira smiled softly at him, shaking his head as the man started to apologize.

“It was only to be expected; you were exhausted and cold from the road. I will say that again; it is not a problem.” the man said quietly, before he leaned in, pressing a kiss to Goro’s forehead.

“Now that you are on your way to get better, and your life and health is not in danger anymore, I can even freely say that… I am happy I did not wake up to see you gone, back then.” the raven whispered, and Goro could hear, in his mind, the echo of what Morgana had told him, three days ago.

_Deep down, he’s just a lonely man who needs companionship other than myself._

“Thank you. For taking care of me… and saving me again.” he whispered, a weak smile stretching his lips. Akira smiled down at him, stroking his hair softly.

“My pleasure. You will stay here until you get better, of course. I will personally make sure you are well taken care of, Goro Akechi.”

His name felt like music on this man’s lips; and Goro felt he was too weak to follow through with what Morgana advised him. Besides, he really was too weak to stand up now; much less leave. This… couldn’t be helped, could it?

“I will be glad to remain here, for as long as you’ll have me.” he whispered, and saw Akira’s lips stretch in a small, content smile.

“You might want to start making yourself at home, in this case.” the raven laughed quietly and slowly stood up, heading towards the door.

“Rest, for now. I will prepare a meal for you, for when you wake up. You need to eat well to regain your strength.”

 

* * *

 

Goro did sleep; and this time, his dreams left him at peace, and he woke up feeling stronger already. It was still night time when he did, and Akira was still there; welcoming him with a soft smile and softer words, and a touch of his cool fingertips on his arm as he helped him up, propping Goro to sit against his pillows and setting a tray with simple but filling, delicious meal on his lap.

Once again, Akira watched as Goro ate; slowly, chewing through every bite and drinking a lot of water. Once again, the raven begun to talk; and as he did, the conversation begun naturally. They spoke, quietly, of the recent news from the capital; about the disappearance of the crown prince and the cruel politics of the ruling king. They spoke of places they both visited while still in the city; of the beauty of its cobbled streets and the stink of its slums and docks. They spoke of the great library, of their favourite books, of the philosophers they both read about and admired. It was growing light out by the time Akira stood up; and Goro had to fight the urge to reach out his hand and ask him to stay. He has never talked with anyone this way, this _easily_. Never in his life.

“You need to rest now.” Akira told him gently, with his voice soft and quiet. “And I need to get my rest, too. I will be there with you again in the evening, however. If you’ll have me, of course.”

He kept this promise; the next evening, and the next. With every day passing, Goro has been gaining his strength back. With every night, his will to leave this place; and its enchanting, beautiful master; faded away from him.

That was not to say, though, that he didn’t notice something strange about the man who was quickly becoming a companion Goro has never had, and could only dream of.

These silvery eyes; shining and beautiful, with pupils like these of a cat. The raven’s pale, handsome features; the coldness of his hands, of these fingertips that kept brushing against his skin, leaving goosebumps and ice-cold fire in their wake. Akira’s smile, that somehow consisted of more teeth than there should be. The fact he only ever drunk what Goro, for his own sanity, assumed was wine; and never ate, even when the young man offered they share a meal for once. And the fact he only came to visit him during the night, and during the day, it was only Morgana who tended to him, silent and with suspicion in his bright, blue eyes.

It took Goro a week to get better enough to easily sit up on his own when Akira knocked and entered his room; and a week to gather enough courage and information for him to finally ask, as the raven sat beside him, these silvery eyes locking with his own crimson ones, bright and hypnotising.

“…Kurusu.”

“Please…” the raven whispered, and the velvety softness of his voice took Goro’s breath away. “Use my first name. I will use yours, too, if you’ll allow me.”

“I will… if you answer a question I have.”

Akira’s eyes twinkled with amusement, and he leaned back on his chair, nodding; but the amused expression turned into a cold, guarded one, when Goro took a deep breath and uttered his question.

“… _what_ are you..?”

For a long time, there was silence between them; their eyes still locked in a conversation without words; a battle of wills. Neither was able to look away, and neither was able to lean back; until finally, Akira broke the contact, standing up and walking towards the window, his back to the young man.

“I am sure I have no idea what are you talking about.” he said quietly. Goro bit his lip, but did not back off.

“Then allow me to change my question. You… are a _vampire_ , are you not.”

Akira was silent; so long, Goro doubted he will ever receive his answer. He knew, of course, of the legends surrounding the existence of vampires. Of how they were cruel, predatory beings, monsters brought upon by hate and hostility. Of how they murdered humans to satisfy their bloodlust, and drunk their blood to feed. Of how they lived forever. Of how they couldn’t be killed.

And yet, the man standing before him was as far from these legends as possible. It didn’t make Goro want to pull away; it didn’t make him want to run off, leaving this mansion behind. It made him want to know more…

“…does this alarm you?” came a soft voice, finally, and Goro has been utterly shocked to hear sadness there. Slowly, he lowered his legs onto the soft carpet covering the floor and stood up, nearing Akira. He reached his hand out to touch him; and the speed with which the vampire turned and caught his wrist before he could do so made him flinch, but not move away.

“…no.”

Akira stared at his face; his quicksilver eyes searching, his long, elegant fingers cold against Goro’s wrist. The man could feel his heartbeat pick up; knew Akira could feel it, too, saw his nostrils flare and his breathing grow just a tad heavier as he took a step forward on instinct. They were so close now; the wild, musky scent Goro has come to associate with the raven enveloping him, rendering him powerless before him; in the sweetest, most torturously pleasurable way possible.

“Good.” Akira whispered; he hardly needed to speak louder, with how close they were. “I will not hurt you. I do not hurt humans.”

“Why… what do you mean by that?” Goro whispered. His eyes, now that his suspicion has been confirmed, started to wander over Akira’s pale features; and stopped at his lips, pale and thin, and at the too-long, too-sharp fangs showing whenever he smiled too widely or spoke too quickly to hide them well. All of a sudden, he imagined these fangs biting into his body; imagined Akira’s lips closing over the wound as he held him, claiming him as his. The thought was dark, filthy and sensual; and Goro could see the raven take a long, careful breath as he himself flushed, feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

“I don’t _feed_ from humans.” Akira murmured weakly. His hand, until now holding Goro’s wrist, let go; only to travel up the man’s arm. Goro closed his eyes, feeling these cold fingertips brush over his neck, right where the pulse was; and felt himself tilt his head, baring his neck for him; softly, _invitingly_ …

The shove came as a surprise, and Goro yelped, stumbling back and falling onto the bed, staring at Akira. The vampire was trembling; his brow furrowed and his eyes shining bright in silent fury, fangs bared and fists clenched.

“Do _not_ tempt me like this.” he growled, and Goro could see him shake. Underneath the anger, there was _need;_ want so strong Akira could hardly contain it. The realization dawned on the young man, and he stared, as Akira took long, steadying breaths, trying to calm himself down.

“I _swore_ … I gave my _word_ I will never hurt any human again… I will _not_ take blood from your kind…”

“…you’re _starving_.” Goro whispered, stunned, still half-laying on the bed, only propped on his elbows. He saw Akira sneer, and slowly sat up as the vampire leaned against the window, looking away from him.

“I beg to differ. Animal blood is enough to sustain me.”

“So… you _survive_ on animal blood? And you’ve… locked yourself away, here in the middle of a forgotten forest, in order to stay away from humans?”

“That is correct.”

Goro bit his lip. He watched this man; this vampire, so desperately trying to keep his cool. Was this what Morgana was worried about? Of Akira losing control? Or was it the other way around? Was he worried that instead… just like right now… it will be Goro unable to control himself?

“You know…” the man murmured quietly, and that murmur was enough to pull Akira’s quicksilver eyes onto himself again. “It cannot possibly count as hurting me if I offer you my blood myself… now can it?”

Akira stared at him, for a long while; before looking away with a grimace.

“It seems I have taken the devil himself into my house; to tempt me and torment me as he whispers into my ear…”

“Is it wrong of me to wish to repay the kindness that has been shown me?” Goro said, smiling lightly at the comparison. His eyes grew soft and sweet now; and yet his lips curled in a smile that bordered on cruel. He saw Akira’s eyes flicker to his own once more; saw the vampire shudder, and felt drunk with power he felt this gave him over the raven.

“Please.” he whispered, and saw Akira take a step closer to him; the vampire chuckled darkly as he knelt by the bed, taking Goro’s hand into his own, placing a tender kiss over his wrist.

“I’d have never guessed I’d meet a human who would beg me to feed from him.” he whispered, and Goro flushed, even if he never allowed himself to look away.

“And yet you did.”

“And yet I did…” Akira breathed. He’s been doing it again, Goro saw; breathing into him, listening to his pulse thundering right under his cold, deliciously cold fingertips. Goro felt himself bite his lip as he pressed his hand gently against Akira’s cheek; and this time, it was the vampire who leaned into the touch. Goro’s thumb brushed against these cold, thin lips; parting them, brushing over one of his fangs…

“ _Don’t_ …”

“Allow me to do it for you, then.” Goro purred, and before Akira could look up in alarm, he grabbed the knife from the tray of his untouched meal; pressing the point in the crook of his arm, just light enough to draw blood. He saw Akira jerk at the sight; and a soft, silent moan he let out made Goro’s heart thunder in his chest as they both watched the vibrant string of red slowly, painfully slowly make its way down Goro’s forearm; until a single drop slithered over his thumb, painting Akira’s lips red…

For the second time this night, Goro has been pushed down onto the bed; with a silent growl, Akira has been on him, holding his arm tightly in his grasp. And then, Goro gasped and his head hit the mattress as he felt Akira’s lips; soft and tentative, and then more heated; and his tongue slowly dragging its way up, licking the blood away. He could feel the vampire’s ragged breathing against his skin; could feel his fingers digging into his flesh as he finally reached the cut; and his lips pressed there and _sucked,_ and Goro let out a strangled little moan he didn’t even know he was capable of making. It shouldn’t have felt this good. It shouldn’t have felt this satisfying to thread the fingers of his other hand through Akira’s hair, to feel him tremble as he fed, whining in frustration at how little blood flew through a small, shallow cut. The fangs grazed his skin before Goro could suggest he takes more; but the next moment, Akira pulled away sharply, his breathing heavy and eyes fogged with _want_ so intense Goro felt himself shudder and reach out to him again.

“ _No more_.” Akira growled, stepping away; and Goro felt himself smile. “You _devil_ … why… Why are you so…”

“Because I want you to.” Goro whispered, and Akira sucked in  a sharp breath, moving away from him. Goro smiled and pressed a handkerchief over his scratch; it stopped bleeding almost immediately, shallow as it was.

“…allow me to do this tomorrow, too.” he whispered quietly, and Akira shuddered as he heard it.

“It will never happen again.”

“Why? You didn’t hurt me. You didn’t even bite me.”

“That’s…”

“ _Please_.” Goro purred, and he saw Akira hesitating; that want, that overbearing need flashing through his eyes. “Consider this a thank you gift. From me to you… a sweet little secret.”

“…I’ll think about it.” the vampire whispered finally, and Goro knew he has won.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

There was strange sensuality added to their nightly meetings now.

Throughout the day, now that he was strong enough to move and capable of helping, Goro would dress and help Morgana in taking care of the vast household the best he could while Akira slept. The blue-eyed boy still acted towards him with suspicion; and not just once told him, in less and less choice words, to leave. And yet, Goro felt himself unable to heed the advice. How could he, when every evening now, Akira would, without fail, walk into his room and sink to his knees beside his bed; when every night, he would take a knife and add another scratch to his body, and watch as the vampire fed, caressing his skin with the sweetest of touches, and yet always stopping before he could let himself get carried away.

It was on the fourth night that Goro decided to cut somewhere else than the usual spot on his arm; and Akira looked at him with amused eyes, clouded by desire as he licked his way up from Goro’s knee to his hip, leaving a dark-purple mark the next day where the cut has been. The sensuality and plain eroticism these _feeding_ sessions had for them both was no longer just an illusion; and yet neither of them acted or commented on it. Now, with the vampire growing less concerned about his _hurting_  Goro and more invested in their little game, the young man could get more creative, too…

The next night, he has been reading a book when he heard the knock; and smiled to himself, watching as the vampire walked into his room, a soft smile gracing his lips as he looked at him.

“Good evening, Akira.” Goro said softly, and the vampire returned the greeting, sitting beside him on the bed. He never asked to be fed; and yet, Goro could see his eyes were searching now, hiding his want, his _need_ away. For a moment, the young man felt nervous. What he had planned to do tonight was daring, and he wanted to go through with it; and yet, the worry that once Akira is truly satisfied with him, he will be left alone remained.

Akira’s black cat meowed as he walked into the room, and the vampire frowned as it jumped onto the bed, curling up between them. Goro chuckled, reaching for the knife; only to blink when Akira’s hand shot out to hold him back, stopping him before he could reach it.

“…not with _him_ there.” Akira said, nodding at the cat that looked at them innocently, letting out a meow that made the vampire scowl. “No, I mean it. Go away.”

Another meow. Goro blinked, looking between the two of them.

“Yes, I know and I don’t _care._ Go away or I’ll throw you out, Morgana.”

“… _Morgana_?”

Both the cat and the master looked up at Goro’s surprise, and Akira sighed, shaking  his head. He grabbed the cat by the scruff of his neck and, deaf to the meowy protests, threw him out of the room and closed the door behind him, before returning to the bed.

“Yes, Morgana. He’s a shapeshifter.”

“…a shapeshifter.”

“Granted, I hardly ever see him as something else than a cat or human. He prefers his human form, admittedly.”

“A _shapeshifter_.”

“How come the existence of vampires was easy for you to believe in, but said vampire having a shapeshifter servant is suddenly a leap of logic too great for you to make?”

Goro frowned as Akira laughed; but he silenced him the next moment. Akira could always immediately smell his blood, the moment his skin has been cut and the crimson drops begun to fall; and just as he always did, right now he tensed up, lips parting as he sniffed the air, eyes dark and searching as he looked over Goro’s body, trying to find the source of the thing he craved so much.

“…where?” he whispered finally, and Goro allowed himself to smile; finally letting the blood gathering in his mouth to trickle down from the corner of his lips. Goro could feel the drop travel down his chin, and saw Akira take in a sharp breath when he saw it slide slowly, temptingly down the side of his neck and over the bared lines of his collarbone.

“…you devil.” Akira whispered, helplessly, silver eyes transfixed on the red painting Goro’s porcelain skin. Slowly; painfully slowly; he leaned in, shuddering as his lips pressed against the blood, the tip of his tongue dragging slowly up, making Goro shudder and let out a soft, strangled sound. Akira groaned; his lips now pressed right over Goro’s pulse, and his breathing was heavy, ragged. He was breathing in his scent; unable to move away from the spot, not even for all the blood that could keep flowing from the other’s broken lip. Goro’s fingers tangled in his hair as he pressed his face closer to his neck; he could feel the raven’s fangs drag over his skin and stifled a moan, his whole body pushing against Akira’s. This, at least, managed to pull a weak chuckle out of the vampire.

“God, you want it so much…”

“I do.” Goro admitted, not really feeling any shame for the fact. They were past shame, and past shyness. And Goro knew what he wanted, and that thing was now closer to him than anything else in the world. Akira smiled against his skin, kissing his neck with painful, torturous softness.

“…did you know vampires secrete venom, sweetling?” he purred quietly, and Goro closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side. He was now soft and pliant in Akira’s arms, letting him talk however long he wanted; for when he talked, _as_ he talked, his fangs pressed more and more against Goro’s skin; and the sweet anticipation, the _excitement_ of it was driving him insane.

“Admittedly, every human reacts differently to it. When we bite you… in order to keep you from screaming and trashing about, this venom will make you feel _pleasure_ instead of pain from the bite. It can range from pleasant to _ecstasy_ …” he kept whispering, and right then and there, Goro understood Akira didn’t want to pretend anymore, either. He only needed one, final push.

“Then see for yourself which one of those will it be for me.” Goro whispered, and felt the vampire shudder against him. “But if you do… don’t leave once you’re satisfied, please.”

“Sweetling…” Akira chuckled, and the chuckle was dark and low and filled with _lust_ ; and the vampire’s hips suddenly ground down against his own, and Goro felt his back arch as his head hit the mattress, a silent groan tearing itself from his lips. Akira was hard… god, he was just as hard as he was. The cold fingers he came to adore on his skin moved down to skim over Goro’s bare thighs and he shuddered and whined quietly as he felt these hands gently part his legs as Akira nestled between them, dragging kisses up and down his neck.

“If you allow me to do this…” Akira whispered, in a voice that held promise of so many things it made Goro feel dizzy. “Sweetling, I will not let you go from my arms. I will not be _able_ to. You will become my drug, my fixation… I will claim you as mine, and I’ll be yours alone.”

 _And this was all I ever wanted_ , Goro thought, his mind foggy with desire as he felt his arms circle Akira’s shoulders as he pulled him close.

“ _Please_.” he whispered.

Akira’s breath caught in his throat; and his fingers tightened on Goro’s thighs, pulling a low whine out of him. He could feel the vampire’s fangs press harder still against his neck; only for them to disappear, and Goro felt his eyes fly open, about to protest. His words died on his lips when he saw the expression Akira looked down on him with.

“Patience, my sweetling.” the vampire purred, pressing one, long finger against Goro’s bloody lips. “We have made a deal; and signed a contract that will link us together. Let us do it properly, shall we? See…” he leaned down, and for the first time, these thin, prefect lips pressed against Goro’s own, and the young man melted into the hard, demanding kiss, his hold tightening around the vampire.

“…I want to taste your bliss when I drink from you.” Akira whispered; and a sentence this simple should not sound this filthy, this arousing in Goro’s ears as his legs have been gently pushed even farther apart, and his nightshirt pulled almost roughly off and thrown into the far corner of the room. He could feel his own fingers tug desperately at Akira’s clothing, but he lacked the effortless grace the vampire had; and then, Akira’s lips closed around his nipple and sucked, and Goro’s back arched, the raven’s clothing momentarily forgotten.

“I want you to call my name… and beg me to take you.” Akira continued to whisper, in this soft, velvety voice as his hand sneaked into Goro’s undergarments, closing around his cock; chuckling at the wetness he found there. Soon, this piece of clothing has been discarded as well, and Goro felt himself flush and shift on the bed as Akira leaned back, looking at him with dark, hungry eyes.

“You’re beautiful, Goro.”

“…don’t say it like…”

“ _Goro_.” Akira’s voice was a sinful purr right into his ear, and Goro moaned softly, his body shuddering as he felt one of these cold, elegant fingers circling his entrance, slick and wet, and pushing into him. Akira worked him open slowly, to the sound of his gasps and little, ragged moans; to Goro’s feverish hands undressing him clumsily, shedding his clothes, scratching his back. To the other’s eyes flying open and his lips parting to let out the sweetest moan yet when Akira found the spot that made him see stars and rubbed and pressed against it until Goro was writhing underneath him, begging him to take him, just as Akira promised he will.

Goro whined when the fingers pulled away from him; and yet, he was smiling when Akira joined their lips in a deep, messy kiss. Goro’s legs wrapped around the raven’s bare hips; and for a moment, he was allowed to think how beautiful the vampire was, all soft, unmarred skin and hard muscle rippling underneath. But then, all coherent thought has been torn from him as Akira snapped his hips forward, claiming him for himself.

The vampire’s pace was slow and sensual, and Goro was grateful; he was losing his mind even so, his whole being becoming undone with every one of Akira’s movements; with every one of the tender, sweet words he whispered into his ear. Words of belonging, of need, of want, of _love_ …

He could hardly take it; the pleasure he could bear, or the emotion that filled the both of them; but with the two combined, with the vampire’s cold body warming up from the touch of his skin, with his length buried deep inside of him, taking him, marking him his own, forever stealing him from the world, Goro was no longer able to control himself. He didn’t even want to; pleas for _more,_ words of belonging, of love and lust and _need_ left his lips in response; and he could feel Akira’s heavy breath, could feel his body trembling as he, too, was nearing his limit.

“Akira…” Goro whispered, and all of a sudden, he felt the vampire still. Were it not for the vulnerable, soft look Akira’s eyes had then, he’d _scream_ from frustration, from being so close. And yet, the raven’s words, spoken in a voice as desperate as Goro himself felt, told him he wasn’t the only one being kept on the edge.

“…last chance.” Akira breathed, pressing their foreheads close. “Tell me not to… and I _will_ let you go.”

“I’m yours.” Goro whispered back; and with a smile, tilted his head to the side. “So take me whole already.”

Akira’s hips jerked forward the same moment his fangs finally, _finally_ dug into his skin; cutting through easier than the knife, easier than anything Goro could compare it to. There was no pain, either; just as Akira had promised, there was only _pleasure_ ; overbearing and hot, spreading throughout his whole body like waves of heat emanating from the bite. It made him scream; it made him stiffen and jerk back, head hitting the mattress as his hands jolted up to Akira’s soft hair, tangling into them, pressing him close, _closer_ , because if he pulls away, if Akira were to stop, something _terrible_ would happen…

There was no thought anymore, no _nothing_. The bliss lasted and lasted, until Goro’s broken moans turned into soft, quiet whimpers; until his legs shuddered and fell from Akira’s still hips onto the bed, lacking all strength as the vampire slowly, carefully pulled away; his lips red with blood and a flush on his cheeks where the old paleness used to be as he watched, with amusement, as Goro whined and shuddered, feeling his cum trickle slowly out of him now that Akira moved back.

Their eyes met; and the next moment, Goro was tasting his own blood on Akira’s tongue, the metallic taste familiar and sending sparks of arousal over his tired body. Goro shuddered and then gasped into the kiss, feeling his lover thrusting inside him once more; hard and insatiable as he brought his body into new, overpowering heights of pleasure once more.

“You’re mine, Goro Akechi.” Akira whispered against his lips, and all Goro could reply was a strangled groan of agreement as he stared into these quicksilver eyes, with pupils blown so wide they looked almost round. “Forever… mine alone. You didn’t think I’d be quite done after having you just once, did you…?”

 

* * *

 

Soft light of the morning filtered through the windows of the room; falling over crumpled clothes strewn over the floor, over the mess of the sheets on the bed and around it and over two naked silhouettes, curled close together, tangled so thoroughly it was hard to say where one begun and the other ended.

Goro had his eyes closed; brushing the tip of his nose against Akira’s collarbone as he kissed the soft skin again, in quiet contentment. His crimson eyes opened as he blinked at the light, smiling softly at the vampire falling asleep beside him.

“…won’t the light hurt you?” he murmured, nudging Akira’s cheek with his nose, and receiving a tired little chuckle in return.

“Does darkness hurt _you_? It’s hard for me to see with all this light, and it’s making me sleepy… but I’ll be alright.”

Goro hummed quietly. Now that his eyes were opened, he allowed himself to appreciate his lover’s body in the light of day. Even fed and satisfied, Akira’s skin was still pale, though no longer with the unnatural, waxy paleness it had before. He didn’t have even one scar or mark; save for the red, satisfying marks over his back where Goro’s fingernails raked over the soft skin, and save for a jet-black, realistic tattoo of wings; bony and leathery, painted into the raven’s skin, over his shoulderblades and down his upper arms. Goro found himself trailing the lines of them with his fingertips, smiling when he felt Akira shudder softly under his touch.

“…you like my wings?”

“I’ve never seen a tattoo like this.” Goro confessed, kissing Akira’s temple. The vampire chuckled at him, shaking his head.

“It’s not a tattoo. That’s how they look when I fold them. Watch…”

He rolled onto his stomach, laying on top of Goro now; and for a moment, the other wasn’t sure what exactly was he looking at. And then, Goro gasped and straightened up when he saw the wings melting away from Akira’s skin and into the air; spreading over them, big enough to carry the vampire into the air. They shuddered and flexed, before folding once more, slowly melting back into inconspicuous tattoos.

“…anything else you can suddenly pull out of your skin like that?” Goro murmured after a moment of stunned silence, which resulted in Akira chuckling quietly at him.

“No, that’s all. I will let you discover the rest of my body at your own pace, without my help.” the raven said softly, kissing Goro’s nose; before looking away, unsure.

“…on that note.” he murmured, slowly sitting up on the bed, after somewhat disentangling himself from the other’s hold. “I… you _did_ mean it, didn’t you? You will not leave me now. Forever…”

“Akira.” Goro murmured, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him down into the bed again, brushing the messy, black hair away from his face. “There is no other place in this world I’d rather be than here. There is no other place for me, even.” he whispered, smiling when he saw his lover’s uncertainty melt into joy before his eyes.

“…plus, I am quite certain you have rendered me quite unable to walk for the next week.”

Akira snorted at that; and as he laughed, Goro felt his eyes soften. He pulled the vampire close against himself, and felt him melt into the hold; and hold him back, arms tightening around his frame.

“My devil.” Akira whispered fondly, and Goro smiled.

“My angel.” he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Spoof, Shizu and Nate, and to everyone on twitter for help with this story and cheering me on while writing it!
> 
> If you enjoy my stories, please hmu on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings)!
> 
> EDIT: Spoof actually DREW FANART FOR THIS PLS GO CHECK THEM OUT I AM SCREAMING [@spoofen_art](https://twitter.com/spoofen_art/status/1024778687584129024)
> 
> EDIT 2: [THEY DREW ANOTHER THING FOR THIS???](https://twitter.com/spoofen_art/status/1026199455735992320)


End file.
